mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Florian Cravic
Florian Marjan Cravic (last name pronounced Kravich) (formerly known as 'Bernie Crane', a name he used for sometime while in America), is a major character in Grand Theft Auto IV and an unseen character whose voice can only be heard in The Lost and Damned. He was tracked down and finally found by Niko Bellic with some help from Ray Boccino. He is one of three survivors from Niko's Fifteen Man Squad unit, the others being Niko himself and Darko Braznev, the latter which turns out to be a traitor. Biography Florian was born in January 23, 1978, in Kruševac but grew up in the same village where both Niko Bellic and Roman Bellic grew up. During his adolescence, he fought in the Yugoslav Wars with the Bellic cousins and Darko Braznev, but unknown to anybody but himself, was deeply in the closet as a homosexual as he told people he wanted to be a wrestler or a shepherd when he would grow up (he wanted to be a wrestler only because of touching guys). He once worked in an abattoir; which he is ashamed of and that eventually opened up his brown eyes and he quickly became a vegetarian. Florian behaved much less feminine than he does today in his later years, he also had a more masculine voice (which he now only uses if he becomes very angry). In his last days of the war as a teenager, he joined Niko, Darko, and twelve other soldiers on a mission into enemy territory. Darko had secretly sold some precious information to their enemies, and all twelve were killed with the exceptions of Niko, Darko and Florian. As early as 2001, Florian moved to New York City, where he changed his name to "Bernie Crane" (a name he dropped down in 2018 and decided to go back to Florian Cravic) and felt comfortable being an openly homosexual man. At a foam party at the famous gayclub Hercules (opened in 1998 by Gay Tony Prince), he met Deputy Mayor Bryce Johnson, whom he started dating afterwards. In 2004 and 2006, he was arrested for soliciting sex and holding ecstasy and some LSD. He may have been dating Johnson even at this time, as Bryce ordered the NYPD not to harass Bernie in any way. He presumably still dates him today. In 2017 (2008 in the original timeline), Niko travelled to the United States to track down Cravic. After working for many crime syndicates, mobster Ray Boccino pointed Bellic in the direction of Tabby Daniels, an associate of Cravic's. With Roman's fatty help, Niko forced Tabby to direct him to Cravic's residence. When they arrived at the spot, Niko and Roman broke into his apartment and held Cravic at gunpoint. Florian insisted that he was innocent, initially believing Niko had sold the unit out. Niko is convinced by Cravic's true innocence, and vows to track down Brazenv, the real traitor of the crew. Cravic later asks Niko to help him, as he is constantly being harassed about his sexuality by everyone! From a vicious homophobe to Bryce's many blackmailers (one of them being Bellic's sworn enemy, Eric Borlinghathen, and to a lesser extent Thomas Warthington II, another politician who successfully found sex tapes and photos of Bryce and Florian without them knowing). Niko eliminates all of these problems with mostly his weapons and bare hands, and Bernie eventually gives him a BMW G32 Series 6, neither of them knowing it was bugged. Cravic appears for the final time at Roman's wedding, throwing confetti and rice over Roman and Mallorie Bardas. He later screams when Roman is killed by a Borlinghathen's assassin who in fact wanted to murder Bellic. He also comforted Mallorie when she sobbed over Roman's dead body. Trivia *When on a motorcycle, he wears an unique pink helmet or a purple helmet with an American flag on it. *Similar to Niko Bellic, Florian has a scar on his left eyebrow. *Cravic has a painting of "The Creation of Adam" on the wall of his apartment, only instead of Adam, his very on face has been painted over it. He also owns many PETA T-shirts and weed posters. He is also a vegetarian, slowly progressing to a vegan. ***Cravic also has a picture of a stripping police officer in his house with the caption "To protect and serve" underneath it. *Cravic's favourite bands are Nirvana, Linkin Park, Queen, Bon Jovi, and Eiffel 65. **He also likes Van Halen, but mostly them with David Lee Roth, as well as Def Leppard, but mostly from their Pyromania album onward. *One of the few reasons Bernie changed his name back to Florian was because of his 'Serbian pride', according to Bryce Johnson himself. *Florian owns a red Bandit ST. *Cravic has a picture of Luis Lopez, Barack Obama and Gay Tony Prince next to his bed. They are some of his idols after all. *Thanks to his environmental reasons, Cravic is pretty safe to live in Kenson's Dictatorship, although sadly, he sometimes still needs to hide his homosexuality, especially when teaching his yoga lessons outside. *As seen by Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas, an unidentified man in a brown suit once walked out of Maisonette 9 with Gay Tony. Tony escorted him to his car and gave him a pat on the back, suggesting they are good friends or business partners. Some believe it was Cravic, while Armando claimed it resembled Phil Bell. *It is implied that Florian is at least a little attracted to Luis Lopez, as he mentions that "if he played for our team, I would totally be a catcher, not a cheerleader". *While Bellic pronounces Florian's surname right, Tabby Daniels and Ray Boccino don't. They aren't Slavs after all. *Krava in Serbian and Slovene means cow. Political Policies *Ideology: Far-Left *Economic Policy: Possibly none, could be a Socialist from the "good o' days of Yugoslavia" *Religious Policy: Possibly none or Progressive Christianity *War Policy: Anti Military Gallery Cravic_artwork.jpg|Some artwork of Cravic. Florian_heed.jpg|Florian in his room. Kravic_in_tie.png|Cravic in a nice suit at Roman's wedding. Kravic_sitting.jpg|Cravic planning and raging on his couch. Cravic_and_Nigo.jpg|Florian surprised by Niko. Cravic_surpirsed.jpg|Florian when Niko and Roman storm into his apartment. Cravic_talking.jpg|Florian explaining what he does outside. Florian_pissed.png Category:Serbians Category:Characters Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:LGBT Community Category:Cute people Category:War Veterans Category:Cowards Category:Teachers Category:Protagonists Category:Animal Kindness